FUSION INVERSE PANDORA 01
by lesalva
Summary: Pandora carried generations in a world full of mystery. But as the human race became strangled up in their own personal interests, there soon came destruction to Pandora. After years of rejuvenating, Grace and Jake go out on a mission after finding few remains from their lab,to recreate the fusion between Human and Avatar DNA in hopes to return to Earth and experience new horizons.


After Jake arose from being in permanent sleep, due to the transfer in spirit by Na'vi, he immediately looked for Neytiri. Wandering vigorously, looking for her, he found her meditating by the Home Tree.

"Neytiri", Jake said in excitement, "I've been looking for you! How is everyone?"

Neytiri, quickly looking back at Jake, rushes over to him and explains, "My people are getting whatever is left from the battle with the humans. It hurts deeply to see such disaster, but we are strong, and we will get back up." Jake answered with a smile, grabbed her hand and they ran away deep into the life of Pandora.

Many months passed on the world of Pandora. Jake and Neytiri forging their future day by day. Riding Mountain Banshees day and night, falling deeper in love. The tribe of the Avatars grows and grows every day. The Home Tree was one of the biggest impacts since the battle with the humans, but after these months and the hard work of the Avatar Tribe, Pandora never looked better.

On a casual walk within the forest of luminescence, Jake comes across Grace scavenging for a specific flora element. As Jake observes her, he gains closer to her. But as he takes a further step, a branch crackles and echoes in the vast forest, signaling Grace to look up and see Jake.

Grace in surprise says " Jake! I didn't even see you there...what are you doing here so deep in these parts of the forest?"

"I think I should be asking you that questions, don't you think Grace? You look a bit offput, what's going on?" Jake said sternly.

Grace hesitantly looked down and thought for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, she began, "Jake, there's something I need to tell you. When the battle with the humans and the Avatar tribe occurred, we all thought that everything was destroyed and lost. But I just recently went to see if I could find a specific plant for Na'vi, and as I walked I came across what used to be our lab...or well what was left of it of course. I went inside to see what survived, and I found one of our programs cryo-chamber. It was intact, it looked like it was hardly damaged! As I kept searching to see what else was left, I came across a sample of the avatars DNA, as well as our mutation kit. I had the urge to look for more, of course, it's natural in me, since I am a scientist after all! But I knew I had taken long because Tsu'tey came looking for me. So I ran off into the fore-"

Jake interrupting, "Grace, what are you trying to say with all of this?"

Grace exhales a small sigh, "I was thinking about my findings the other night, and the one thing that I can't help but to think of all the time is the Avatar DNA sample that I found, without a drop of contamination. Now, I remembered the process and what we had to do in order to be in the form of an avatar. With the mutation kit, we would combine human DNA and avatar DNA to create what we are today and live on Pandora. But what if I could reverse the mutation formula, and instead, have avatars turn into humans?"

"Grace that's crazy! Why would you want to return to a world that wanted to destroy what is now our home?" Jake uncontrollably yelled. "Do you not remember clearly what happened with us a few months ago? They, just like us, aren't welcomed in each other's worlds. We can't coexist!"

"That's where your wrong Jake. I didn't mention to you that I tried to hook up whatever computer system we had left to see if I could possibly get in contact. The first few times I failed. But I didn't give up, I kept going back to see if I could with anyone get contact. I was on the verge of giving in after many and many failed attempts. But on this what seemed to be the hundred thousandth time, I succeeded! I was able to get in contact and see how things have changed after these months." Said Grace.

She didn't allow Jake to say a word just yet. She continued, "Jake, do you not realize what we can do with this? We can build our program from scratch, and show them that they are just like us. Converting the people of Pandora into human forms can allow them to elaborate on their world and why it is important to keep it safe. They'll have a better sense of living!"

Jake left speechless, took a few steps back taking it all in and trying to gather the words to find a sentence. But all he could come up with is, "I don't know how you can be thinking of this like there's nothing wrong. What will you or anyone for that matter get out of it?"

Grace responds in a low and slow tone, "Just that, think of all the possibilities that we can do. We can show them a new world just like they did to us. Wouldn't you love for Neytiri to be able to see something she could never see here on Pandora?"

There was no response from Jake, but he rather just walk away, later to confront Grace again on her decisions.

Jake allowed a few, what seemed very long days, pass by before allowing himself to admit to Grace that he was interested in what she had offered. Jake over the days wrote questions and concerns that he had with this experiment that Grace had been working on. He had one urging question where he wouldn't be able to bare the answer. One burning question that needed to be alleviated from the flames of his mind.

" _Will I be able to walk again on Earth even if my DNA is majority Avatar?_ "

Jake, waking up on the 8th day of the week – for he had be keeping count of the days that go by ever since his encounter with Grace and then transfusion. He rose, and began preparing for the day to come. As he walks out towards Home Tree, Grace and him lock glances together. She quickly gestures him to follow her towards the luminescent woods.

Graced proceeded to quickly express what was on her mind to Jake, "Jake, you have not spoken to me since the last time we spoke..." As she slowly looked away and back to Jake, "since what I proposed to you. We can't continue to avoid each other, it's too suspicious."

"I know Grace. I've been meaning to talk to you about it, especially now that I've been able to wrap my head around it." Jake initially started to speak, but then paused.

"I want to follow through with this and see what will happen, but I want to make it very clear that Pandora will forever be my home with Neytiri." He continued to say, growing stern.

"Do you understand?" He stated.

"Crystal, Jake. I'm glad you chose to become more open minded to do the inverse of what we have spent years to do today, here on Pandora."

Months have passed by since the initial start of what Jake and Grace named, Experiment FUSION INVERSE PANDORA 01, and the progress was flowing by phenomenally! Every day Jake and Grace would sneak off into the night so stealthily to work on FUSION INVERSE PANDORA 01. Blood, sweat, and tears were put into this experiment on the daily. Pandora had finally gotten back up after the mega tumble that it had with the human race, and FUSION INVERSE PANDORA 01 had finally been completed.

Jake one random night, two weeks after the completion of experiment 01, began to climb a tree in the luminescent woods. Giant in size, branches reaching out from side to side so long, that they could hug Pandora's moon. Sat at the very top, to look at the stars in awe. However, these weren't just any regular stars that you would see on Earth. These stars gleamed with vibrancy, almost as if they were dancing with the universe being their harmony. Being on Pandora, the Earth isn't visible, but the auras of other planets lit the sky of Pandora in an Ombre. Neytiri coincidentally bumped into him in the tree. Surprised, Jake asked her what she was doing up here. She looked as if she was embarrassed to say what was on her mind.

Neytiri began by stating, "Jake, I want you to know that I have appreciated everything that you have done for me, and all that we have done together and what we have contributed to Pandora and its people. But I can't help to think of all that you sacrificed to live in a world that is not of your kind. I'm not sure how or what I would do to live on the world where you came from."

Jake sitting in silence, absorbed what his love, Neytiri, had just confessed. He couldn't help but create an urge to tell her what Grace and him worked on for the past months, and had been completed about a month ago. But it was the perfect moment to tell Neytiri, and that's exactly what he did.

"There's something you should know, Neytiri, and I mean it with the best intentions possible." Jake began.

"Grace and I have been working on a project, where we are trying to fuse our DNA and morph into humans again. Please don't get me wrong, I love my life here and I wouldn't change it for the world, just so I can stay here with you and the people of Pandora, but I want you to experience what a night on Earth is like, broaden your experiences. We can go now, Neytiri, and sneak onto Earth for just a night, what do you say?" Jake suggested quickly.

Neytiri, not knowing what say just looked around, glancing at the sky. She took a big breathe and nodded to Jake.

"I am willing to go anywhere you go Jake." Neytiri finally said after a pause.

Afterwards, Jake stretched out his hand gesturing for her to take it and follow. They began to climb down the tree, excited for the adventure that was to come. Once arriving at the hidden location, Neytiri observed intensely. Jake showed her where to lay and connected her to all the chromosome magnets.

"Just relax, Neytiri, it will feel like a tranced deep sleep. Remember, that humans have a different structure than avatars." Jake assured her.

Neytiri just nodded and closed her eyes, trying to slow down her breathing as Jake closed the capsule. Jake proceeded to hook himself up and closed the capsule after he had coordinated his fusion.

Cells began to vibrate intensely and zoom through the blood. The brain began to feel light and their visual cortex transitioning to what seemed to be hallucinations. But just like falling asleep, the transformation, a success, had them appear in the middle of a forest at dusk – what used to be the first ever Avatar project site. The fusion between DNA, allowed Jake to walk on his own legs, this was due to the DNA that the Avatar sample had, dominating the human sample. When the both rose from the capsule, Jake vigorously looked for Neytiri. As always, she was already ahead of the game. As he looked he saw a figure in the distance. Jake couldn't help but stare at her, for this was the first time that he had ever seen Neytiri as a human. There she was standing, tall and lean, curves like the river currents flowing across the Amazon Jungle. Her hair appeared to be long in length and voluminous in size, a deep, rich black color. As she turned to face Jake, she offered a slight smile. She had big, hazel eyes that could penetrate your soul. Such fine features like that of her nose and face shape. She was indeed beautiful as always, but seeing her in a form that was familiar to Jake made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Neytiri" Jake began, "you are absolutely gorgeous, how do you feel?"

Neytiri observing every inch of her body, remained in silence for a bit longer. She ran her finger tips on her arms feeling the difference in texture. Finally, she began to say, "I feel different...lighter almost. Things look just about the same but this place, these woods, are not like that of Pandora. Where are the moons of Venus and Neptune? Why are there no calls from the sphinx? Why -"

Jake immediately reached out for Neytiri's hand and brought her close, he whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay, I know that this is all something you have never experienced before, but I need you to just relax and live in the moment. I am here with you, to teach and show you all there is, just like you did with me." He assured her.

They began to walk in the forest, trees all seeming alike, but dull in comparison to that of the ones at home on Pandora. Squirrels would run from trunk to trunk and Neytiri would jump and hiss at them. But Jake was patient and explained everything she needed to know. He told her than on Earth, it is even more silent than that on Pandora. There are creatures that are not as vibrant nor big in size like that on Pandora. They continued to walk through the woods, where Neytiri would listen to a woodpecker's hammer, to the deer prancing in the forest. They looked up to gaze at the stars, that didn't shine just as bright, but by Jake and Neytiri being together, it made them burst with glow. He showed her a mother black grizzly bear with her cubs crossing a riverfront. Neytiri, amazed, would never get tired of learning. They explored the rest of the forest until reaching upon the end, and overlooking the city skyline.

Neytiri asked, "What is that, Jake?"

"That is the city, what you see light up the sky are called buildings that are taller than the Home Tree on Pandora, it is made of metal, a strong sturdy material. You can go in them and there are many events that go on in there. People have jobs, which is an everyday routine, just like how the tribe has responsibilities. There are many buildings that vary in size, but that is where I used to live, before I was assigned to the project for Pandora, and well, before I met you."

Neytiri sat there in silence, just appreciating the view, one that she has never laid eyes on. She showed a bit of confusion on her face, for Jake knew that she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings, but she gracefully looked at the scenic view.

After a long night of enjoying each other's company, Jake signaled to Neytiri that it was time to go back to the capsules to return to Pandora. But as they both were about to close the capsule doors, they glanced at each other, and smirked, for they both knew it wouldn't be the last time they would venture to Earth.


End file.
